This invention relates in general to supporting devices, and more particularly to a work supporting table.
Presses are often employed to apply heavy forces to workpieces, but the presses must be constructed quite large themselves in order to withstand the large forces they apply. As a result the press bed on which the workpiece is usually positioned is quite large and elevated above the surrounding surface area. The press ram and its supporting structure must also be quite large, and all of this structure is generally located directly above the bed.
Due to the disposition of the press ram and its supporting structure directly over the press bed, in most instances, considerable difficulty is encountered maneuvering the workpiece beneath the press ram and onto the elevated bed.